Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced
Tokyo Mew Mew:Replaced '''is a semi-next gen fanfiction writted by Shiny_re (also under the name NeonLanterns). The story takes place two years after the events of the series canon (discounting A la Mode) where the original Mew team have left for an extended vacation in Europe, leaving Ryou to find replacements. It is sometimes also reffered to as '''Tokyo Mew Mew:R, Mew Mew Replaced or TMMR. The Fanfic has been posted many times since it's original post on Fanart Central (since the author is incredibly flighty and hops accounts and host sites frequently), and is currently being updated on Tumblr alongside the original version. The fanfic is also now available here, on this very wiki . Plot Two years after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo recieves an invitation to travel to Europe for a few months in an extended holiday. She goes with the other mews, and this leaves Cafe Mew Mew unmanned. Meanwhile, Natasha Hoshimi is a middle school student who is borderline obsessed with the Mew Mews. Along with her friends, Umeko Takeda and Rinzen Sakuranbo, she begins a Mew Mew fanclub at her school but is constantly berrated by Aoi Kinomi, the student council head. However, Natasha's life soon changes when she's attacked by a fox beast on her way to school and discovers that she is a Mew Mew. Changes from Canon New Characters The TMMR universe introduces us to a range of new charactersm as well as keeping some older ones. ''--~+SPOILER ALERT!!+~--'' The fanfiction is on-going so not every Mew has been revealed as of yet, so please if you actually care about reading (which I doubt), watch out! *Natasha Hoshimi *Umeko Takeda *Rinzen Sakuranbo *Akito Minami *Mikan Koushaku *Aoi Kinomi *Kashi *Sofure *Mashumaru *Anei Kyuukei *Teru Fukui *Shinichi Kukuou Changes in setting/costumes Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced takes place roughly two years after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew The main difference in thus story is that the Tokyo Mew Mews are not the active group- instead, the Replacement Mew Team is the active group of Mews in Tokyo. This is due to the mews apparantly being on vacation. Furthermore, the replkacement mew team wear slightly different styled outfits and cafe uniforms. The setting of the fic is still in tokyo, but in a neighborhood a bit away from Ichigo's. It's still within reach of the park where cafe mew mew is, however the team in TMMR all go to a different (currently unamed) school, and therefor also wear a different uniform. Also, the original Mew Team would have also moved onto higher levels of education in the elapsed time. TMMR does not follow on from A La Mode, nor the video games, so neither Berry or Ringo appear. Furthermore, some details about the conclusion of TMM is different, though that has not been covered in the fic yet. Gallery Allwait.png Concepts.png Hahahahdafuq.jpg Headshots.png Mew wips.png Replaced.png TOKYOMEWMEWREPLACEDCOV1b.png That brilliant one.jpg Tumblr lswpg9KL4j1r44ebmo1 500.jpg Trivia *There have been four different versions of this fanfiction- the raw verson on FAC, the first edit that was on fanfiction.net and Deviantart that changed the premise, the second edit that added revamped a few characters and finally the current version which rebooted and changed the plot drastically. Navigation Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Mew Mews Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Mew Mew Fanon! Category:Shiny's Directory